The present disclosure relates generally to digital memory systems, and more specifically, to digital memory systems that utilize light for storing information in photon memory cells.
In a conventional photon memory system, light is used to write and store values in photon memory cells. For example, light can be used to illuminate a photon memory cell so as to write a value of 1 (one) into the cell. Conversely, the storage value of the photon memory cell is 0 (zero) when there is no light illumination. After light is received and a value of 1 (one) is stored, the photon memory cell continuously emits photons to reflect the stored value of 1 (one). However, this photon emission often slows down in rate (i.e., number of emitted photons per second) and becomes so weak that the storage value of the photon memory cell becomes 0 (zero).
It is thus within the aforementioned context that a need for the present disclosure has arisen. The present disclosure meets this need by addressing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods to provide a more efficient photon memory system.